Into the flame
by Surroundedbutalone
Summary: Sequel to Someday I will show the world. Sammy Ketchum has made it to the Indigo Plateau; will he survive it? References to Palletshipping, past mpreg and character death.
1. Into the flame

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The crowd roared around him, the steady thrum of his heart beat loud in his ears. Sammy Ketchum stood, hat facing backwards to keep his auburn hair from his eyes as he faced his opponent across the Indigo Plateau. _The Indigo Plateau! _The very place his mother had battled at the mere age of ten, gotten into the top 16 with only a Pikachu and a ragtag team of friends, and Sammy Ketchum had made it. The Gym leaders he had faced, the Pokémon he gathered, the friends he made, all had led up to this. The judges and spectators began to talk amongst themselves while the reporters went wild from their places around the field.

"Sammy Ketchum, son of the late Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master, surpassed all expectations and has made it into the top 32, with a _Pichu_. The question everyone is asking is if this young Ketchum has what it takes to become the next Pokémon master, or, like many before him, will fail to meet the requirements of a true hero."

Sammy clenched his gloved fists in determination. This was the day; his day. Today was the day he showed them all that he was his mother's son.

Sammy went first, releasing a Bulbasaur, watching as his opponent let lose a Spearow. Sammy smirked, and his face showed on every screen of the stadium. This was his destiny, and it was going to be a piece of cake.

The battle went on for several hours, neither trainer giving an inch, exhausted Pokémon immediately replaced by more powerful types, witling away at their teams until at last Sammy stood with his Pichu at his feet, panting with exhaustion, while the other trainers Charzard heaved great breaths, barely able to stand. Sammy didn't even know the other boy's name, but he knew he was going to win. He just _knew_. While the other's Charzard needed only one more direct hit to be knocked out, Pichu was strong, and as determined as Sammy himself. The little guy had too much fight in him to lose.

Searching the crowd, Sammy saw his family sitting close together. Misty and her husband Rudy with their small daughter. May and Drew, their hands clasped in anticipation. Brock, Tracy, Max, Dawn, Paul, Ritchie, his Great grandfather, his grandmother, and everyone who had ever known his mother sat in the crowd watching him battle. Every face he remembered growing up was there, cheering him on, expecting him to win. Every face except the one he wanted to see the most.

The other trainer took advantage of Sammy's distraction.

"Charzard, slash!"

Pichu cried out it pain as it flew across the battlefield, landing in a heap at Sammy's feet. Blood began to trickle from the pale yellow fur, but the creature still stood weakly.

Sammy was too surprised at the drawing of blood at a League match to counter the next attack.

"Charzard, Dragon Rage!"

The flames flew forward, but Pichu could barely stand. The small Pokémon wouldn't have a chance.

Sammy's eyes widened, wracking his brain for an amazing move that his mother was known for, something to get them out of such a situation. Nothing.

Sammy did the only thing he could think of to ensure the survival of his best friend. He leapt forward, and encased the tiny Pokémon's frail body with his own.

**Lol cliffhanger. Preview for the next chapter?**

_"Mom?" whispered the boy on the ground. Ash Ketchum turned around, facing his son with a huge smile._


	2. In my heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sammy felt the fire lick his face, his hair, felt it dance along his skin like warm breath, but there was no pain.

Looking around, Sammy saw the red encasing them, could vaguely see the crowd through the haze around them, and watched as Pichu looked around curiously from his arms.

_Why wasn't the fire burning them?_

"Pipi!" exclaimed Pichu

In front of them deflecting the majority of the flame stood a boy not much taller than he was. He wore a cap to keep his spiky black hair down and looked no older than twelve, though Sammy knew that wasn't right.

"Mom?" whispered the boy on the ground. Ash Ketchum turned around, facing his son with a huge smile.

"Hi Sammy! Wow, you're so big!"

Large amber eyes greeted his own as the boy stood shakily. Ash reached out and touched his cheek, thumbing away the tears that had leaked onto the 'z' markings that they shared. Sammy stared into his mother's face, trying not to blink, trying to etch every touch, every scent, into memory forever. His mother's hands were callused, like his were, from throw pokeballs, but they were warm and real. He smelt of wood smoke and cinnamon, like he had just come back from a night in the woods, and Sammy leapt at him, throwing his arms around his mother and holding him tightly for the first time in his life. Ash seemed surprised at first, then hugged him back. When they pulled away, the older Ketchum tugged at a lock of his son's auburn hair, grinning.

"Gary's hair," the older boy said wistfully with a fond smile.

Sammy stiffened, and Ash's smile faded.

"He has a lot to answer for when I see him," Ash all but growled.

"Mom," asked Sammy, tasting the unfamiliar word on his tongue.

"Am I dead?"

Ash shook his head ruefully and stepped away from his son, leaving Sammy feeling suddenly cold.

"Don't leave me!" said Sammy shrilly. "All I ever wanted was to be like you; to make you proud. Please don't leave me alone again. I don't know what to do."

Ash stared at his son, and then held out his hand.

"Do you trust me?"

Sammy took it without thought.

It was the strangest feeling, like being in two places at once. Sammy felt his feet move without telling them to, felt Pichu in his arms distantly, like something from a dream. Sammy walked through the fire, saw people in the crowds standing, heard the muffled shouting, saw the trainer desperately try to control his Charzard that had become crazed enough to attack a trainer. Sammy felt Pichu jump from his arms into the arena, but the fire must have messed with his vision. Superimposed over the small Pichu's form was that of a larger Pokémon, the Pikachu standing determined and familiar. Sammy felt his arm raise, felt his mouth move, heard the command that wasn't said in his own voice, but one quite different.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail and Thunder bolt!"

But Sammy didn't have a Pikachu, he had a Pichu. Nonetheless, the rat-like Pokémon moved fluidly, no longer injured, darting at a speed Sammy hadn't before imagined. It jumped and flipped in mid-air, the Iron tail landing solidly on the Charzard's skull, cutting off the flame, and then white light filled the arena as the Thunder hit the dragon Pokémon, excess energy shooting straight up into the air and cracking open the sky.

Rain began to fall as the Charzard hit the ground, unconscious, and the Pikachu slumped to the arena floor, panting with exhaustion.

Sammy felt himself walk forward and pick up the small Pokémon, running one gloved hand through its bright yellow fur.

"You did good buddy. It's time for a nice, long rest."

The Pikachu smiled at its trainer licking his cheek once, before closing its eyes. When they opened, a Pichu sat in its place, eyes confused and sad.

Sammy's eyes rose to the jumbo screens, and heard his mother's voice as Ash Ketchum's face faded to be replaced by his own.

"_I will always be with you, Sammy. Believe in yourself, and your Pokémon, and you will never be alone."_

Nurse Joy's and medics began to rush onto the field, and Sammy could see his family battling the crowd to reach him. He heard the buzz of noise, exclamations of wonder and curiosity, felt the hundreds of eyes on him, but he didn't want any of them.

Sammy sank to his knees, his clothes still smelling of cinnamon and wood smoke, and wept.

**Hey guys! I'm still kind of torn; does Ash get brought back, or doesn't he? I have two potential outcomes written down, but I just can't choose! Help me out?**


End file.
